<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Hard To Say I'm Shaken by phantomsalex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776744">It's Hard To Say I'm Shaken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomsalex/pseuds/phantomsalex'>phantomsalex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomsalex/pseuds/phantomsalex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Willie watch a horror movie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Hard To Say I'm Shaken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t understand why you chose to watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of all movies.” Alex had never seen The Conjuring, but by reading the summary he knew it was going to be… an experience, to say the least. They were two ghosts, sitting there, about to watch a movie about hauntings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s October, Alex, we have to, c’mon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have to</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Alex couldn’t say no to those puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can just admit you’re scared,” He was teasing Alex at this point, which made the blond scoff. “Look, if you get scared, I’ll hold your hand. </span>
  <b>Sound like a fair deal?</b>
  <span>” Willie was pleading at this point, he really must’ve wanted to watch this movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had ‘borrowed’ Carlos’ laptop for the night, curled up together on the couch in the studio.  “No, you’re gonna hold my hand the whole time, skater boy.” Alex tried to bury himself further into his pile of blankets, linking his fingers with Willie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willie’s face broke out with the biggest smile he could muster, squeezing Alex’s hand as he pressed play. He was so happy he was able to be here, spending quality time with his favorite boy, and he knew Alex felt the same. As the movie continued, Alex wasn’t paying much attention to it. Instead, he got distracted by Willie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was really pretty, Alex couldn’t help himself. Willie’s jawline looked sharp enough to cut Alex, but the long strands of dark hair framing his face gave him a softer look. The glow of Carlos’ laptop shining in his eyes was what reminded Alex why they were here, so he turned his attention away from his boyfriend. He regretted it though because as soon as his eyes landed back on the screen, of course, a major jumpscare happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex jumped out of his seat, a sound of surprise left his lips. The couch made a quiet creak sound as he moved, Willie turning to look at him and laughing. Willie pulled Alex closer, their bodies pressed together from shoulder to knees. Alex went straight to hiding his face in the crook of Willie’s neck, instead of looking back at the screen. He underestimated how scary this movie would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As time went on, Alex ended up laying on top of Willie, resting his head on his chest. Their hands were locked together again, Willie’s free one playing with Alex’s hair. He felt so calm whenever Willie was around, it was a nice change compared to the normal overwhelming feeling he got when so many thoughts were racing through his head. The movie had ended a while ago, Willie apologizing to Alex, and putting on something calmer that they ultimately ended up falling asleep to.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt requested by @ghostlyyalex on Tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>